Ships
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: Lucy paired with just about everyone. Each chapter is an individual one-shot unless stated otherwise.
1. Lukal: Loyalty

Luckal - Drama  
Prompt: Book

Not for the first time did Jackal wonder how he got on the blonde's bookshelf after she defeated him. He could sense his fellow demons books next to him. But he couldn't talk to them. Because he was trapped. He also had no clue as to how the blonde had even managed to seal them _all_ back into their books, including the Underworld King himself.

He tried to get her attention sometimes. It wasn't often. But she didn't seem to notice his shrieking from inside his book. It infuriates him. He was one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, how _dare_ he be demeaned like this!

He was surprised when she took him off her bookshelf. It happened out of the blue. She then flipped open to page 196 and Jackal still had no idea what she was doing. That is until she started chanting, "I who am connected to the Lost Worlds summon you to my side. I act as a bridge as I call you through your gate. Come to me! Demon of Explosions, Jackal!" And he was released from his prison. He stared at the blonde girl hard and snarled,

"And just who do you think you are?" The blonde merely looked at him bored,

"Virgo. Please punish him." Her pink haired maid spirit appeared in a golden flash and collared Jackal. She actually collared him, attached a chain leash and began whipping him with her chain manacles.

Lucy sat down and reclined in her big, fluffy, pink chair and watched amused. If any of her spirits knew how to properly break someone in for her it was Virgo.

And after everything was said and done, she trapped him back in his book and never looked at him again.


	2. MardxLucy: Loyalty

Marcy - Angst  
Prompt: Loyalty

If he wasn't so loyal to his creator Mard would have abandoned Zeref at first sight of the blonde. She was strong and powerful and everything Mard could want in a woman. But she was not his. She belonged to his master, END.

Mard couldn't help but be fascinated at the sight of the young blonde. She had managed to escape his Algeria, hold off three of Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, summon the Celestial Spirit King, and actually _defeat_ one of the Nine Demon Gates.

He was almost smitten with her. But Mard could not forget that they were on different sides. He could not forget that the pesky salmon haired boy beat Jackal as well. Or how the blue haired dragon slayer beat Ezel. Not to mention the blonde lightning dragon slayer's battle against Tempester. Even the demon woman had done remarkably well against Seilah. But there was a difference between all those Mages and the blonde.

All of those Mages were Caster type mages. And Mard had lived for centuries, so he was perfectly aware of how difficult wielding Holder type magic was. And the fact that the little blonde had been able to summon three golden gates, _break_ a golden gate and even summon the _King_ …. It left Mard speechless.

He wanted her as his Queen of the Underworld. But when END awakened, Mard knew he'd have to give up on her. END made it clear that the little blonde was _his_ and no one else was to touch her. He was disappointed. He had hoped at the very least his master END would reward him with the pretty blonde, but instead he was given the demon woman. Ezel got her little sister to play with, and Seilah had earned the Ice Make Mage. Apparently the Story Demon had taken a liking to him. Kyuuka got the swordswoman, and Tempester the Lightning dragon slayer. Mard felt neglected and ignored by his King. Even Franmalth got what the Mage he desired. Mard was left with sloppy seconds.


	3. LucyxCobra: Aurora

Coblu - Fluff/Angst  
Prompt: Aurora

Whenever he looked or heard her soul, he was reminded of the lights in the sky. No, not the stars. The literal lights, some called it the Northern Lights, but he knew the proper name. The Aurora Borealis. And she reminded him of it.

The lights always changed color and movements, yet to Cobra they remained the same. They remained brilliant beacons in the sky, only showing themselves to those lucky enough. He wanted to bask in their light. Their beautiful non-judging light.


	4. LucyxEND: Hate

ENDy - Drama  
Prompt: Hate

He should have hated her. Hated her for defying him. Hated her for falling in love with his host. Hated her for forgiving him. But he couldn't hate her. And he didn't know why. So he lashed out. It was all he knew. Destruction and rage.

She had stood up to him. Been completely in afraid of him. She pleaded with him to give her back his host. And he should have torn her to pieces. But something stopped him. And he didn't know what it was. It terrified him. He was a being that was centuries old and made purely to kill the Black Wizard. So why was this girl, this little slip of a child, making him hesitate?

And his fear made him lash out. He roared and snarled and did everything he could think of to try and scare her away. She remained, standing tall, even as her allies withered away. It made no sense to the pink haired demon.


	5. LucyxLoke: Sacrifice

Leucy - Fluff/Angst  
Prompt: Sacrifice

As her spirit, sworn to her, Leo would give anything to keep Lucy happy and _safe_.

So when it came to do it, he was more than willing to sacrifice his life for hers. But then she gave him his first _order_. "As your master, I _forbid_ you to risk your own life for mine." It hurt him to hear that. Because he knew that Lucy loved him. And he knew how much she hated treating her Spirits like weapons or tools. How much she hated giving them orders.

But he also knew how scared she was of losing him. So perhaps he could make this exception. But he couldn't. She nearly died to keep him alive, surely it was only fair he do the same? But she wouldn't allow it.

So he spoke to the Celestial Spirit King. And he learned he could bypass any of Lucy's orders if it was to save her life.

It was a secret between Celestial Spirits and their owners that they were completely bound to complete and fulfill their owners orders. There were hardly any exceptions. Unless a life debt was involved. But Lucy didn't know about that particular exception.

So Leo swore to keep her as safe as he could, so he would never have to bypass her order. But sometimes even his promise wasn't enough.

He remembered the dragon attacks. The ordeal with the Oracion Seis. How she was almost absorbed by that damned clock and he hadn't been able to do anything to help her. He remembered how he hadn't been strong enough to drive away Tempester, and how that damned bomber had forced him to leave his Princess unguarded. He remembered her face, full of desperation, hope, and determination as she pulled even harder on her magic reserves to summon Aquarius.

Leo had been terrified that she'd die from magic loss. He was the most powerful of her spirits, magically, with Virgo and Aquarius not far behind. But he shouldn't have taken his focus off his opponent.

He was forced back into the spirit world and watch Lucy fight against Jackal alone. He hated it. He hated that he couldn't protect her.


	6. LucyxTempester: Disasters

Lucester - Fluff  
Prompt: Disasters

Tempester found himself confused by this girl. By all rights she should be terrified of him. He could cause natural disaster just by _breathing._ Yet, apparently she found natural disasters to be beautiful. He did not understand.

"Natural disasters exist for a reason you know Tempester. They allow the world to renew itself. Recover."

"My Lady, that makes no sense. Natural disasters are just that, disasters. All they cause are destruction and sorrow. That is what they are meant to do."

"But they can give people new beginnings, a fresh start." Tempester stared at her, "How my Lady?" Lucy smiled at him, and he nearly had to turn away. Her smile was radiant and blinding and it hurt to look at.

"If a tornado destroys a house, they have to rebuild it from the ground up. They get to make all new memories in their house. Same for hurricanes and earthquakes. If someone dies because of a natural disaster, they get a fresh start in heaven, hell, or purgatory. Disasters are beautiful Tempester. You just haven't had a chance to see it yet." Tempester reached out tentatively,

"Lucy…." She smiled gently at him,

"Your attempted destruction of our guild, of our town, of the Raijinshuu gave us the chance to become stronger, to fight, to create more powerful bonds with our nakama. It was a natural disaster. Terrifying. Inescapable. Damaging. Painful. Beautiful. Powerful. Raw. And that will never change."


	7. LucyxZeref: Similarities

Zercy - Fluff  
Prompt: Similarities

He couldn't help but be surprised at the similarities between the two blondes. Both were passionate about their friends, beautiful, kind, forgiving, compassionate. He was terrified he'd kill her like he killed Mavis. So he stayed away.

But, much like Mavis, she wasn't afraid of him. She wanted to be friends with him. Zeref didn't understand. He tried to destroy her friends, her family, and even tried to get her best friend to become a murderer…. Yet she forgave him. He didn't know how to deal with this. Surely he'd kill her.

But somehow the Celestial Spirit Mage managed to teach him he could love her, but not care about others lives, causing his curse to deactivate. She was amazing. She was intelligent and powerful. She was everything Mavis had been and _more._ Zeref could not believe his luck.


	8. LucyxMard: Blood Red Roses

Marcy - Tragedy/Drama  
Prompt: Blood Red Roses __

 _A storm is loosed upon the sea_

 _Whose eye is stained with tears_

She was a enveloped in a storm of emotions. It was pure chaos and at the center of it all was the Maiden of Stars. Her eyes were stained with tears as she beheld the destruction.

 _A wretch hell-bound and_

 _Bent on blood_

She was bound to hell, to him, there was no doubt about it. She wanted to bathe in his blood. It made her his perfect queen. He would never find anyone else as broken, beautiful, or savage as she.

 _The makings of the fearful's fears_

She was their nightmare. It was she who would make their fears come to life. And he loved her for that. She was makings of those who were afraid fear.

 _The tide it stole away her grace_

 _The depths, they would not claim her_

Her spirit stole away her grace, time and time again, yet the watery depths would never claim her. He found it amusing. Because no matter how many times the tide tried to steal away her grace and drown her, they would never succeed.

 _A toil begat by father's blood_

 _This path laid before her_

He heard and knew all about what her father had tasked her to do. How she was tasked with 'finding the clock' or so she had thought. He knew of her former naïveté.

 _Redemption borne by brigand's blood_

 _A blight upon the darkness_

He also knew she had been redeemed by her mother's pure blood. How her mother chased away the darkness until she died.

 _The pact embraced_

 _The road unsought_

 _The Maiden of Death won't be unwrought_

The pact, the contract that Lucy openly embraced, was something that was beautiful. He had never seen anything like it. And through the pacts she had embraced so willingly, she found a road that no one had ever thought to look for. But he knew better. He knew the road she had travelled upon had summoned the Maiden of Death, and she wouldn't be turned away by a mere slip of a girl.

 _Her wrath is known throughout the land_

 _The gardens of death she tends to_

Everyone feared her. Her fury was truly something to behold. Her 'Lucy Kicks' were famous. Her wrath was known throughout the land. And now, as his queen, she tended to the gardens of death.

 _Vengeance is her only ward_

 _Beware the blood red roses thorns_

But he knew she was waiting to take vengeance on him. He knew it was the only thing she nurtured now. He was aware of the blood red roses thorns. He knew she tended to them. That he had to be careful.

But he loved her. And that was all that mattered to him now.


	9. LucyxSting: Light

Lucing - Fluff  
Prompt: Light

They were both light, one of arrogance, the other of kindness and softness.

It wasn't surprising when the two blondes hit off. They were both full of light. Of course they were different types of light, but really it didn't matter.

Sting's light was harsh, painful, it was like looking at the sun. You couldn't look at it too long otherwise you would become blind. He was the pounding light that made you believe you were about to combust.

Lucy's light was soft, gentle, it was like a perfect summer day. A nice breeze with just enough warmth to keep you from being cold. She was the light that gave life and hope to everybody around her.

Sting was very much like his idol. To say, he was _dense_. He was also immature. But he wasn't an idiot. No, he could be clever and cunning, just like Natsu when in battle, but Sting won in the romance category. He _knew_ how to woo a woman. Which buttons to push and what gifts to buy….he knew it all. It was something Weisslogia had drilled into his head.

Lucy was intelligent. Make no mistake. She was also mature, but she still occasionally lost control. But even more importantly, she was an _heiress_. That meant she could see the signs. She could tell that Sting was courting her without words. She knew who the mysterious gifts came from. She knew how to push his buttons and how to play hard to get. She knew how to frustrate him.

Really, they were the same but so different at the same time. While Sting was handsome on his best day, Lucy was nothing short of _stunning_ when she put effort into her appearance. They reflected each other. And maybe that was made them so perfect together.


	10. LucyxRogue: Corruption

Rocy - fluff  
Prompt: Corruption 

He had been corrupted from the start. And she was new to the business.

Lucy, to say the least was naive. It wasn't something she could help. She had lived a sheltered life, so of course she wouldn't know better. But Rogue couldn't help but be disappointed in his mate's naïveté.

She had no darkness in her. He could see it. So that meant he had to corrupt her. Trick her into falling into the darkness. He had to _taint_ that pure white innocence of hers.

She would learn that one could not depend on others. That he was the only one she could trust. And he didn't care what he had to do to get her to understand that.

She would learn that all others would betray her. She would learn what it meant to be a dragon slayer's _mate_. She would learn how to be _rebellious_ and strong on her _own_ terms. He would teach her all that and more.

He would teach her how to hunt. How to defend herself. How to mercilessly kill all those that stood between them and not regret it. Because no mate of his would be able to keep their innocence, purity, naïveté, or _light_.

He did not care that by corrupting her he might as well be ruining all of Fairy Tail. He didn't care that the Spirit World would become the Shadow World. And soon she wouldn't either. He held her close, arms wrapped around her tightly. There was no doubt about it, she was _his_.


	11. LucyxLaxus: Protector

Luxus - Fluff  
Prompt: Protector

For some unfathomable reason Laxus had become her protector.

Eventually Lucy got used to the guild brawls. Unfortunately during those brawls she never failed to get hit by some piece of furniture by the end of it. While she was a Mage, her body wasn't nearly as durable as her teammates. She didn't even know how they managed to come out mostly unscathed after their brawls. She couldn't count how many times she's had to visit Porlyusica to treat her numerous injuries after a guild brawl.

Laxus wasn't sure when he started noticing her. Maybe it was just because she got injured so often. He wondered how long she's last. He figured that a guild brawl would eventually kill her. After all, how many times had he seen a simple blow to the head cause the blonde to be knocked unconscious? Too many times for him to count for sure.

Eventually he got sick of seeing her get injured so often. So he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her over to the Raijinshuu's table. She put up a bit of a struggle but it felt like nothing to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He dumped her into a chair and muttered, "You're sitting here from now on Blondie." She griped,

"And why is that Spark plug?" He grunted,

"You get too injured over there. No one's stupid enough to involve us in the guild brawls."

From that day on Laxus found himself keeping an eye on the girl. Found himself trailing their missions. Until he decided more or less screw it, and became her unofficial bodyguard. Natsu tried to protest but Laxus had snorted,

"Shut up Salamander. How many times has she gotten injured on a mission because of _your_ carelessness?" Natsu went silent. "That's what I thought. Now quit tryin' to argue with me. I'm coming along every mission Blondie here goes to, to make sure you don't end up getting her killed."

And that was how Lucy found herself a protector. He stayed true to his word and kept her safe without ever getting in her way or putting her down. And it didn't take her long to develop feelings for the Lightning dragon slayer.


	12. LucyxBickslow: Possession

Bicky - Romance  
Prompt: Possession

She wanted to know more about the Seith Mage. And she wanted to be possessed by someone. Someone who would own her without pushing her down.

It all started with a simple question. "How does your magic work?" One would think after being controlled by her father, she would be done with people controlling her. But Lucy secretly loved it. She was a submissive under everything else. It just didn't extend to her public life. No, she kept that under tight wraps. But she couldn't help but be curious.

Could the Seith Mage own her? Could he own her without destroying her? So it was all a test.

Bickslow had been surprised when Lucy first asked the question. He silently activated his Figure Eyes and began full out laughing. Oh, he could see what she wanted. It was so obvious, with her golden soul swirling with a lustful purple.


	13. LucyxFreed: Understand

Freelu - fluff  
Prompt: Understand

He always thought no one would ever _get_ his love for books and runes. But she did. And it mystified him. Even the Solid Script Mage didn't quite understand his love for books and runes. But _she_ did. And she was all too willing to share her surprisingly large library with him.

Lucy had always loved reading. It was why she liked to write and dreamed of being an author. There wasn't much more she loved than the beauty of words. After all, there was only so much you could do in real life. Other languages merely made it all the more interesting. It was probably one of the few subjects she _hadn't_ minded learning during her heiress days.

"Have you read this book? It's pretty good?"

"No, but I will be sure to put it on my list of to-read books."

"Hey Lucy, didn't you say you wanted to learn more about Runic magic?"

"Yeah, I didn't get to learn much magic from my heiress days. I learnt most of the theory, but never figured out how to use it in practical application."

"Try this book, it might help you with that."

"Thanks Freed!"

"Freed, that book is terrible. Really you should just throw it out."

"Hmmm? Why is that Lucy?"

"It has no plot and the characters are flat."

"I see. I will take your advice."

"Freed, have you read the book Will You Marry Me?"

"Are you actually asking that question Lucy-san?"

"Didn't I tell you to drop the honorifics?"

"..."

"And answer my question already, won't you?"

"And why should I answer such a question?"

"Why shouldn't you answer such a question?"

By this time everyone in the guild was staring at them. Freed sighed,

"Very well. I will marry you." The entire guild burst into cheers.

Freed and Lucy had been 'dating' for five years already. And finally, someone had popped the question. Surprisingly it had been Lucy, albeit in a slightly roundabout way.

"And Lucy, that book doesn't actually exist."

"I'm aware of that Freed."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"Natsu really rubbed off on you then."

" _Dark Ericture: Silence._ "


	14. LucyxGajeel: Pained

Galu - Tragedy/Pain  
Prompt: Pain

They only knew how to cause pain to each other. But maybe, that's what love is. Pain.

When they first met, Gajeel's only intention was to cause pain. His only intention was to break her. Make her cry, scream, beg, _anything_. But she didn't. Instead she brought him pain. Well, not really pain. Just annoyance and anger.

Man, did she piss him off. She taunted him and laughed at him. She didn't give in like everyone else he had met. If it had been anyone else they'd be crying. They would have given up. But she for some reason hadn't.

He hurt her worse than Levy. She had been beaten and bruised sure. But Lucy had been _tortured_. At least he had knocked out Levy. She hadn't gotten such sweet treatment.

He had kept her conscious and made her feel _every single_ damn hit he made to her body. Her body wasn't used to this kind of treatment. She wasn't like Natsu or Gray who were almost impossible to hurt. Not seriously. She had never seen them break a bone.

Lucy was _weak,_ and there was nothing she could do about it. But, even though she was _physically_ weak, mentally she among the strongest. No matter how much pain someone may inflict upon her physically, emotionally, or mentally, Lucy was not one to break.

Gajeel was brusque. He was good at breaking people. He had a natural talent for it. But this girl was _unbreakable_. She refused to break. And it _infuriated_ him. How _dare_ she resist?! How _dare_ she taunt him?! Who the hell did she think she _was?_! She was just a little girl pretending to be an adult. She was _no one_.

Lucy was stubborn. She was sick of being underestimated. By her father. By her friends. By this _man_. She wouldn't let herself be underestimated anymore. She'd prove her worth to them all. She'd make each and everyone of them regret thinking her as _weak_.

So she showed her strength by _destroying_ the man that tried to destroy _her_. The entire guild was shocked by it. Lucy scoffed to herself. Just who did they think she _was?_ Did they _really_ think she was just a pretty little heiress that couldn't fight? Did they think _nothing_ of her upbringing? Did they _realize at all_ just how _intense_ her studies as an heiress had been? Did they not know much _magic_ it cost to summon a silver key spirit, much less a _Zodiac_ key? No of course not. They had already judged her. And now she'd show them just how _wrong_ they were.

Gajeel couldn't believe her strength. He was in awe. But he didn't know how to love her. So he lashed back out. He didn't know how to show his adoration to the small blonde.


	15. AquariusxLucy: Silent Love

LucyxAquarius

Angst

Silent Love

The blue-haired Spirit stared at Lucy from one of the many viewing ponds in the Celestial Realm. She'd never admit it, but she loved the blonde. The reason she swept Lucy away almost every time she saw her? To get her out of harm's way, even if she pretended otherwise.

The reason why Aquarius taunted Lucy about not having a boyfriend? She wanted Lucy to find happiness. She knew the blonde pretended to be cheerful, but her Spirits knew the truth of how lonely she felt.

What she felt, they felt after all. It was 'insurance' the King called it. So they would know when their master needed assistance, even if the Spirit wasn't looking in the viewing pool at the time.

Of course only a select few spirits could force their way through their gate to help their master. Aquarius wasn't typically one of those. But when Lucy called for her, in the depths of Plutogrim, Aquarius pulled on her own magic, as well as what little remained of Lucy's, to come through and protect her.

Aquarius missed Lucy in more ways than she cared to admit. As such she stared in the viewing pool, day after day, month after month, watching her previous Summoner. Her boyfriend watched with her, arms encircling her. He held her to his chest, knowing how his girlfriend felt.

Until the King remade her key, she was stuck here, unable to leave. It could have easily been the other way around, had she not told Lucy what to do to summon the King. She might have been banished for withholding information that could save her Summoner. In that case she would have been entrapped in Earthland.

But it made no difference. She loved the blonde, no matter how much she claimed she didn't.


	16. ErzaxLucy: Warrior Princess

LucyxErza

Fluff

Warrior Princess

She might look weak but the redhead knew she was everything but.

Oh, certainly, Ezra thought her weak at first. After all, she knew few with holder

magic. Most of her friends used Caster magic.

But then Erza challenged her to a duel. She had come down upon Lucy with all of her might, and the blonde had responded in kind. She dodged and wove among the redhead's strikes and blows, evading them by mere inches. No less than that. Her blades did not score a single hit, but Lucy's whip certainly did.

Erza was familiar with the weapon, having seen Lucy use it dozens of times. Yet she had never realized the danger it posed. Really, Erza thought little of the weapon at least until she was on the other end of it. And she'd be damned if the weapon didn't hurt, because by Mavis it _did_.

After that Erza never thought the blonde as weak. Because the damn girl had twisted her up in so many knots, Erza thought she'd never get herself untangled.


	17. LucyxSorano: Last Wish

LucyxSorano

Angst

They were some of the last Celestial Mages. Powerful ones anyways. The ones that could summon the 12 Zodiac.

Lucy doubted even her teammates could summon one. They might be able to call out a minor Spirit, such as Canis Minor, or the Harp, but Lucy instinctively _knew_ they wouldn't be able to support one of the Zodiacs. They were the most powerful spirits after all, and consumed the most magical energy.

When Sorano met Lucy she was surprised to meet another Celestial Spirit mage. They were rare after all. She was even more surprised when it was revealed she was the holder for six of the Zodiac. She became jealous immediately. The girl owned _half_ of the Zodiac, of course she was jealous. Sorano had made it her life goal to acquire all twelve Zodiac keys. And this girl was dropping half of them into her lap.

As they fought, Sorano slowly fell in love with the passionate blonde. She was so different from the last Summoner Sorano had gone against. Karen Lilica had been weak. Beautiful in body, but ugly in personality, and weak in mind.

But Sorano was not in control. Angel was. And Sorano wished she could get to know the blonde. She wished Angel would quit having Gemini mock the blonde. She wished Angel would just _stop_ because it was obvious the blonde was some kind of angel. It was obvious the blonde was a better Summoner, not just because she had more keys than her, but because her spirits _trusted_ her, and were _loyal_ to her. Except maybe Aquarius.

And Sorano wanted that more than _anything_. She wanted to be loved, to be trusted, to be _protected_. And Leo…. was willing to fight for the blonde, willing to protect the blonde. And Sorano was immensely jealous of what the blonde had. She wanted to take it away, no _rip_ it away and that fueled Angel's almost action to kill the blonde haired angel.

And Sorano was forever grateful to Hibiki for giving the blonde the knowledge to beat Angel.


	18. LucyxEND: Familiarity

LucyxEND

Angst

Familiarity

The pink haired demon sniffed at her. She smelt _familiar_. Did he know her? He looked at her face closely. Nope not a demon he knew.

The blonde was crying for reasons he could not fathom. Did she know him even though he did not know her? It was a possibility, the demon considered.

The blonde reached out to cup his face. He leaned back as she whispered questioningly, "Natsu?" The demon did not know what she meant, the sound unfamiliar to his ears. Yet his body reacted and jerked, and the demon did not know why.


	19. LucyxAngel: Forgotten Love

LucyxAngel

Angst

Forgotten Love

The two had known each other before the deal with Nirvana. They would have been lovers if they hadn't been so young.

But years had passed before they saw each other again. They had forgotten each other too.

So when they met and fought, it took them time to recognize the other. But they couldn't run into each other's arms and exclaim how much they missed the other. No, they were on opposite sides now, and they had to fight.

So they pretended ignorance. Pretend they didn't meet after Lucy ran away and Brain freed Angel. They pretended they didn't remember their childhood romance. Pretend they didn't remember summoning Aquarius and Scorpio together so they could go on dates in Earthland. Pretend they didn't remember summoning Taurus and Scorpio for arm-wrestling contests. Pretend they didn't summon Gemini to compare who looked better naked. Pretend they didn't summon Caelum for sword fights.

Their history melted away, and they fought as two women for their prayers and dreams to come true. Angel to become an angel in the sky, and Lucy for her freedom.


	20. LucyxBacchus: Fragile

LucyxBacchus

Fluff

Fragile

She looked like a weak little angel, but he learned the hard way she was anything but that.

Bacchus leered at the blonde celestial mage, "You're a pretty one you know. Maybe even prettier than Cana. Wanna make a bet?" Lucy snorted,

"Not on your life." Bacchus' eyes lit up,

"How about this? We fight and whoever's the winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want." Lucy eyed him warily,

"You just want to get me in bed don't you pervert?" Bacchus laughed,

"What? Afraid of getting beaten? You're a slip of a girl, nothing like Elfman. I could probably beat you without even getting drunk!" Lucy's eyes narrowed,

"I think I'll take you up on that bet." She signaled Mira who came over right away with a cheery grin,

"What can I help you with Lucy?"

"I need you to act as the judge of my fight against Bacchus."

"Sure! Let's head to the outside arena."

The two headed out and Mira was careful to stand in the middle. She brought her hand down and shouted, "Begin!" Lucy instantly unfurled her whip and twirled, activating her Fleuve d'Toiles. It lengthened and continued the swirling pattern making a shield. Bacchus merely smirked as he lunged forward, preparing to break the shield, however the moment his hand got in between the whip's spirals, it curled around his wrist. Lucy held up a key and intoned calmly while looking him in the eye,

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio."

"We are! How can I be of service to you today Lucy?!" Lucy replied smoothly,

"Help me teach this drunkard a lesson Scorpio. He wants to take me to bed." The spirit's eyes narrowed at that,

"We are. We won't let that happen Lady Lucy, so you don't need to worry about that." Lucy nodded as Scorpio began flinging sand at the partially trapped man. Bacchus merely laughed as he twisted and jumped, dodging most of the blasts. Scorpio adjusted for each and every one with his Sand Buster. Lucy held up a hand,

"That's enough Scorpio." The man nodded at her as he dissolved into golden light. Lucy tilted her head, "I wonder how you would fair against a sea goat." Bacchus blinked at her, not understanding. "Open, Gate of the Sea Goat, Capricorn."

And then a goat clad in a butler suit appeared before him. Bacchus was taken aback. He had never seen this guy before. Exactly who _was_ he?

And then he was bombarded by punches and hoof kicks that certainly would have hurt if he hadn't managed to jump, flip, and twist his body in the air to avoid said kicks. Bacchus tried to reach for his flask, but Lucy wouldn't let him. Lucy smirked,

"Make the great Bacchus Groh my slave for the day? Sounds like something I can't pass up. Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Her ever loyal pink haired maid Spirit showed up,

"How may I assist Lucy-hime?" Luce grinned,

"Chain him up Virgo, nice and tight. He needs _punishment_ , for trying to bed me." Virgo smiled viciously,

"Gladly Hime." Her chains shot out and snaked around Bacchus. He really had his work cut out for him. But he wasn't an S-Class mage for nothing. So he flipped and tricked until one of Virgo's chains finally caught him across the face. Lucy slipped in, and grabbed his flask.

"I'm curious to what you'll do now if I break your gourd." To prove her word she smashed the gourd against the ground. It shattered.

Lucy withdrew her whip, but it didn't really matter because her Spirit still had him chained. She then cracked it, and sent it hurling towards him. He barely saw it coming, but then it was wrapped around his neck and choking him. She spoke coolly,

"Cede." Bacchus couldn't do anything but nod. She released him, "I am not weak and I am not fragile. Don't make the same mistake again." It was safe to say Bacchus never underestimated Lucy from that day out. He never thought her as fragile or weak again.


	21. LucyxEvergreen: Forgiveness

LucyxEvergreen

Angst

Forgiveness Etched in Stone

She couldn't believe the girl had forgiven her. But she was stunning, so she supposed it didn't matter.

Evergreen thought she'd never be forgiven for her actions at the Fanatasia event. She had threatened to _kill_ her fellow guildmates after all. Threatened to turn them into rubble.

Imagine her surprise when Lucy came over to her and told them all she _forgave_ them. She could see the surprise on Freed's face as well.

She pretended to be haughty, but later on she cornered the girl and demanded to know _why_. Lucy had smiled at her, "Because everyone deserves forgiveness if they regret their actions." And Evergreen was stunned. She supposed, afterwards, that a girl with such stunning looks ought to have a stunning personality as well.

From there out, Evergreen sought to match the beautiful blonde in personality, as well as appearance. It would be nice if she could get the girl to admire her as much as she admired the girl.


	22. LucyxYukino: Another Mage

LucyxYukino

Fluff

Besides Angel, Lucy had never come upon another Celestial mage. So it was only natural for Lucy to want to get to know Yukino better. And she did. But maybe a bit _too_ well. They had gotten drunk. Lucy acknowledged that. What she _didn't_ acknowledge was far more important. Including confessing her inexperience in kissing.

To Lucy's surprise the result was the white haired mage knocking her on her back and kissing her lips. But, oh, it felt surprisingly _good_. Lucy had never been kissed before. Then the white haired Celestial mage whispered, "This is my first kiss too."

And Lucy found herself falling. Falling in love with a Sabertooth Mage. Their guilds were rivals, and not friendly ones either. Lucy pulled away reluctantly, "I-I can't do this. We're from different guilds…" Yukino pulled her closer and murmured, "Don't you remember? They kicked me out. I'm not a member of Sabertooth anymore." Lucy let Yukino pull her closer and closed her eyes. She whispered, "Alright, but just this once." That night the two Celestial Mages fell asleep against each other.

When Erza came into the room to check on Lucy, she found the sight that awaited her to be too beautiful to disturb. The two were lying back to back, and Lucy's hair fell into Yukino's shorter hair. They looked like angels. Naked and pure angels. Erza backed away quietly, leaving the two to their slumber.


	23. LucyxElfman: MAN!

LucyxElfman

Fluff

"MAN!"

For all he shouted about being manly, Elfman knew how to appreciate a woman. And for all his size, he couldn't help but love the slim little blonde.

Elfman would admit it. He went overboard claiming that actions were 'manly'. He also knew that sometimes what he shouted and claimed didn't always quite come out right.

But to him it meant being everything he failed to be when he 'killed' Lisanna. His poor, helpless little sis. The guilt he felt was staggering.

And Lucy was everything he should have been. No matter the situation she in, she never failed to come out top.

He wouldn't pretend to be jealous because he wasn't. He wouldn't pretend he didn't admire her because he did.

The little blonde was too perfect. She was always cheerful, determined, strong, resilient. Nothing like Elfman. He was weak. He let the Beast control him. Lucy had never let anyone control her.

She walked away from her father, threw herself off a tower to remain free, defied Gajeel and so much more. There was nothing for Elfman to _not_ appreciate.


	24. LucyxAcnologia: Forbidden

LucyxAcnologia

Angst

He could never have her. She was the light that shone in the darkness.

Acnologia hadn't seen her on Tenrou Island. If he had, he would have tried to steal her away. After all, when was the last time he saw one as pure as her? 400 years ago.

Anna Heartfilia. However, she was long dead. And just like her ancestor, Acnologia was certain her descendent would refuse his offer as well.

His offer to spare her, and her bloodline, in return for a marriage.

He was the darkness that plagued the world. They were the light that protected the world. He was the calamity that destroyed the world. They were the hope that shielded the world. He was the destruction that left the world in ruins. They were the beauty that grew back from the ashes. He was the tragedy that shook the world. They were the remedy to the disease he wrought.

He wanted her, the same way he wanted every female from her bloodline. But just as her ancestors did, she would refuse him. For she was light and beauty and he was darkness and destruction. She stood for everything he destroyed, era after era. And she would never accept him for the way he was.


	25. LucyxAries: Misused

LucyxAries

Angst/fluff

Misused

Aries was tired of being abused. And she now that she had finally found a mistress that refused to abuse her, Aries didn't know what to do.

When Aries had been called upon by Angel and she saw her opponent… She hated her. She hated the feathered woman and everything about her. But then she had heard the blonde's words. Preparing to send Leo back to the Spirit World just so he didn't have to fight her. Aries couldn't believe it.

But despite that his master would allow him to avoid fighting her, he chose to fight anyways. His proclamations shook Aries to her core. Who could have possibly earned Leo's trust after what had happened with Karen? Why was Leo's new master even giving him an out?

After Angel was defeated, Aries was even more surprised when the blonde didn't pick up their keys. It had been Gemini who had convinced Scorpio and her to pick up their keys and ask to contract with the blonde. Aries had asked why and Gemini explained what a good master Lucy was. Explaining the way she viewed Spirits and how she treated hers. So Aries went along with Gemini's idea.

Scorpio was even more willing, happy to be under the same master as his girlfriend. And Lucy's first words shocked them all, with the exception of Gemini. Lucy let them set the terms of the contract, calling them friends, saying she viewed them as equals.

But Aries was still afraid. And she apologized for everything she did, too used to being misused as entertainment for Karen and abused by Angel. But the blonde always told her she didn't need to apologize. The blonde always praised her and when she didn't succeed the blonde comforted and reassured the pink haired lamb.

Aries didn't know what to do. Not at all. She had never before had a master that was this kind to her. No. She had never had a master kind to her at all.

She was shocked when she was called upon and told that she could ask for anything, and if it was in the blonde's power she'd make it happen. Afraid of asking for anything more, Aries asked for a tan.

Aries silently swore to herself she would always protect the blonde if it was in her power.

She spoke to the blonde's other spirits and found that they felt the same. Aquarius might pretend to hate the blonde, but Aries could tell that Aquarius viewed Lucy as her own daughter. Cancer cared about her a lot too, but it was hard to tell with him. Taurus obviously loved Lucy. Horologium had a soft spot for her as well. He didn't let just _anyone_ take shelter within him after all. Pyxis adored the girl. So did Nikora or Plu for that matter. Virgo was nothing short of loyal to the blonde. Aries could see the maiden spirit loved the blonde as well, even though she had a difficult time showing it. And Aries had seen firsthand Leo's dedication to his new master. She knew that for Karen Leo had done the bare minimum and that was it. Gemini obviously loved the girl as well, they had been completely unwilling to kill her after all. Scorpio thought the girl was cute and funny, so he liked her too. Oh and she couldn't forget Lyra. Lyra enjoyed being called upon by the blonde more than anyone else. Capricorn would die for her as well. She had freed him. And he was sworn to her line. Sagittarius liked her as well, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered helping her before they were contracted.

She had even heard from Libra, Pisces, and Ophiuchus how amazing of a master the blonde was.

And Aries didn't know what to do. All of her previous owners had _always_ been abusive to her, the only exception being… Anna…. Heartfilia…. and Lucy….. was her…. descendent….

It began to make sense to the pink haired ram. Of course Anna would pass down her beliefs.


	26. LucyxJuvia: Play Pretend

LucyxJuvia

Angst

Hidden

Juvia was always good at pretending.

Oh, sure she called the girl her 'love rival' but there was no doubt in her mind, it was _Lucy_ who had the rain taken away. After all, if she hadn't joined Fairy Tail, then Master Jose never would have attacked Fairy Tail and she would have never gotten the rain taken away by 'Gray-sama'. So really, Juvia had Lucy to thank.

The rain woman knew it too. But she was embarrassed, as while lesbians weren't unheard of, it would hurt even more for Lucy to reject her than her 'beloved Gray-sama'. So Juvia pretended. She pretended to chase after Gray. She pretended to get jealous after him. She pretended to stalk him.

But really, it was Lucy she was afraid of being taken away from. Gray, she was jealous of when he was near the blonde. It was Lucy she stalked, Gray just happened to be nearby. But she never dared chase after Lucy openly. After all, how many times had she been rejected by the one she chose to love? Too many times to be sure.


	27. LucyxMira: Angel and Demon

LucyxMirajane

Fluff/Angst

Angel and Demon

She was an angel, a beautiful shining light, but she was a demon, a creature of darkness.

Mirajane had noticed the blonde the moment she had been dragged into the guild by the guild's resident Dragon Slayer.

She was very pretty, even by Mira's standards.

And as Mira got to know the pretty blonde, she learned that she had a heart of pure gold. If Mira didn't know any better she'd think Lucy was an angel.

Mira thought bitterly to herself how a demon like her didn't deserve someone who shone as bright as she did.

It simply wasn't fair in the take over mage's mind. But Mira could do nothing but watch. Watch as Lucy created deep bonds with everyone. Watch as she got closer and closer with that damned pink haired dragon Slayer. Watch as she became more and more comfortable with the stripping ice make Mage. Oh, how it made Mira burn with jealousy. But she never let her mask fall. She couldn't afford to. Besides, she was almost a hundred percent certain the blonde angel was straight.

Mira supposed this was her penance, her _karma,_ for being such a demon in her younger years.


	28. LucyxRen: Flirtations

LucyxRen

Fluff

Flirtations

She didn't know why he was hitting on her when he had a fiancee.

"Here's a glass of your favorite wine," Ren offered the glass to Lucy. She stared at him. He looked away, "But don't think I got it for you." Lucy asked slightly aghast,

"Then why get it at all?" Ren replied smoothly,

"The wine will go to waste otherwise my dear lady." Lucy reminded him,

"Don't you have a fiancé to attend to?" Ren looked away blushing,

"She's nothing compared to your beauty Lucy." Honestly, the blonde Celestial Mage didn't know what to do. Then Ren kissed her hand,

"Go out with me tonight?" Lucy wanted to refuse, she did. He had a fiancé after all. But she couldn't bring herself to say no to the dark skinned man.


End file.
